The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automated operating systems upgrade.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Operating systems of computers are subject to being upgraded. In prior operating system upgrade procedures for computers, a computer system user or customer would typically be provided a written listing of information relating to software programs and drivers that had been predetermined as non-compatible with a new operating system. Accordingly, for a customer to upgrade his or her computer system to the new operating system, the customer would be required to gather up all information relating to and/or needed for performing the operating system upgrade directly from the computer system and possibly from other sources. Subsequent to obtaining the necessary information, the customer would be required to compare the user obtained computer system information with a list of non-compatible software programs and drivers provided with the new operating system media. Such a procedure, however is time consuming, prone to error, and may require intervention and assistance by a trained technical support specialist.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for an automated operating system upgrade.